(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse combustion devices, and more particularly to pulse detonation engines.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Diverse pulse combustion technologies exist. Pulse detonation engines (PDE's) represent areas of particular development. In a generalized PDE, fuel and oxidizer (e.g. oxygen-containing gas such as air) are admitted to an elongate combustion chamber at an upstream inlet end. The air may be introduced through an upstream inlet valve and the fuel injected downstream thereof to form a mixture. Upon introduction of this charge, the valve is closed and an igniter is utilized to detonate the charge (either directly through a deflagration to detonation transition process). A detonation wave propagates toward the outlet at supersonic speed causing substantial combustion of the fuel/air mixture before the mixture can be substantially driven from the outlet. The result of the combustion is to rapidly elevate pressure within the chamber before substantial gas can escape inertially through the outlet. The effect of this inertial confinement is to produce near constant volume combustion as distinguished, for example, from constant pressure combustion.
Exemplary pulse combustion engines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,588, 5,873,240, 5,901,550, and 6,003,301.